La mejor Mamá
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: En realidad a ninguna mujer u hombre –en tu caso– se les enseña a ser mamá pero hay que tratar de ser. Después de todo sos una buena mamá, Manu. *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Ternura.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**La mejor Mamá**

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de una taza de té, escucha claramente un grito mezclado con diversión y terror, y otro de inocente diversión, haciéndole abrirlos de puro desconcierto, sin escupir la infusión, pero tosiendo un poco.

La puerta se abre sigilosamente. Manuel alza una ceja esperando quien sería de los dos rubios. Es Martín entrando con la apariencia de cansancio, con la ropa sucia de tierra, nieve y pasto, incluso el cabello todo desordenado como si llegase de una batalla campal. Cierra la puerta y da un suspiro.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―suelta una sonrisa burlándose de lo penoso que se ve, dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

―Un hijo atentando a su padre ―contesta sacudiendo su hombro―. Pensé que-

― ¿Pensaste? ―se burla. Martín hace caso omiso prosiguiendo.

―Pensé que era un juego inofensivo…me atacó…mirá como me dejó, che. ―extiende las manos dándose a conocer su vestimenta y pelo todo mugriento.

El castaño surca levemente los labios imaginando con qué tipo de instrumento o hazaña atacó el isleño.

―Mi lindo cabello… ―murmura triste por haber perdido su brillo― Manu, ¿me peinás?

―Podi' hacerlo por ti mismo.

―Dale, no seas así. Ayudáme a quitar las porquerías que tengo.

Da un suspiro levantándose de la silla ―Tráete una peineta. ― contestando yendo a la habitación. El argentino sonríe para ir a buscar dicho objeto en el baño. Al tenerlo va directo al cuarto. Toma asiento en la cama, dando la espalda a Manuel y le entrega el cepillo.

―Con cuidado. ―advierte cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el cepillado en sus hebras rubias.

― ¿Te lanzó a un corral o qué? ―a lo anterior no le contesta, prefiriendo saber lo sucedido con el pequeño.

―Algo parecido ―dijo divertido―. Estábamos jugando futbol y le hice una falta inofensiva, cosa que no le gustó.

― ¿Y por eso te pegó? ―el argentino niega mientras que Manuel encuentra una hoja de un árbol en el pelo, quedando extrañado.

―Me hizo una falta también; solo me reí. Seguimos jugando, le hice una broma, se molestó, se me lanzó, me jaló el pelo, yo pensando que era un juego y le seguí, hasta que esa oveja comenzó a comer mi hermoso cabello, che.

― ¿Y después? ―pregunta nuevamente eliminando un maldito nudo que no lo deja seguir peinando.

―Se calmó…y aquí estoy. Tiene su carácter el pibe. ―enmarca una sonrisa recordando el rostro de Carlitos todo fruncido, la misma expresión del chileno al enojarse, y por supuesto en ambos se le ve tierno.

― ¿Hasta qué hora lo dejaste afuera?

―En dos horas más se tiene que entrarse. ¡Ay! ―Martín se queja por culpa de Manuel en tirarle un mechón, el mismo con el nudo. Es que ya lo tenía exasperado, procediendo a la fuerza bruta con la peineta. Ni siquiera da disculpas.

Sigue cepillando. No le agrada como se ve. Sucio, sin brillo, horrible y…horrible. No hay otra manera de explicar. Más el olor que emana, pensando seriamente que Carlitos lo tiró donde los cerdos. Ah, verdad que esa oveja le mordió el pelo, ¿es mutante o qué esa oveja?

El cepillo se desliza entremedio de las puntas, separándose y volviendo al inicio para descender otra vez. Toma una pelusa blanca enredada en el cabello. Es realmente desagradable ver el cabello de Martín tan sucio, siempre lo ve limpio e iluminado, y le gusta así, claro, obviamente no se lo dirá. Se desconcentra soltando la peineta, rebotando en la cama, cayendo al suelo de madera (costumbre de Carlitos por no querer modernizar la casa).

―Yo la recojo. ―el argento se ofrece con gusto inclinando hacia adelante, bajando, tomando el cepillo, entregándolo al castaño, siguiendo con lo suyo.

―Al parecer Carlitos te arrastró por el suelo ―dijo divertido―. Se supone que tú teni' más control sobre él.

―"Se supone". Recordá que tiene tu carácter ―sonríe y queda callado durante unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo―. ¿No lo crees?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Sos una buena mamá ―menciona Martín haciendo que Manuel adquiriera un sonrojo deteniendo la limpieza en su cabeza regresando a sus movimientos―. Me gusta cuando lo hacés sonreír, casi nunca lo hace.

―También sonríe contigo.

― ¡Sí! ―exclama contento― No voy a negar que tiene mi sonrisa, che. ¿No te parece re lindo?

―No.

―Aun así me gusta cuando está a tu lado. Cuando le lees un cuento para hacerlo dormir, mientras yo le preparo su chocolate. Cuando se te acerca y te abraza por detrás, aferrándose a tus piernas.

―…Andai' demasiado poético.

―Cuando duermo con él y despertamos con los rizos enredados, vos llegas y nos ayudas…enojado ―suspira―. Corres preocupado cuando tiene un accidente…por supuesto, yo también. Como vos y como yo, somos atentos. En realidad a ninguna mujer u hombre –en tu caso– se les enseña a ser mamá pero hay que tratar de ser. Después de todo sos una buena mamá, Manu ―finaliza. Por él se quedaría dormido ante los masajes del cepillo en su cabellera. Detrás de su espalda, el nombrado surca levemente los labios por esas palabras de ser una buena madre…

…no es que se sintiera extraño…no es una mujer…de todos modos el isleño lo señala como la mamá. Al principio se sentía incómodo, pero al paso del tiempo logró acostumbrarse. Ese niño lo quiere demasiado, aunque a veces suele ser un tanto despreocupado con él.

―Sigo pensando que Carlitos debió haber nacido por- ¡Auch! ―cuando todo va bien, Martín tiene que decir algo arruinando el momento. El castaño le tiró un pelo entrecerrando los ojos para que no continuara con ese comentario― Che…solo era una broma… ―se lamenta. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es su ilusión como padre. Entonces sonríe― Tenés a dos rubios que te quieren, Manu. Y que querés a dos. ―voltea a verlo.

Cierra los ojos ―Solo quiero a un rusio. ―y sonríe.

El argentino regresa al frente sin dejar de sonreír. Escucha cerrar la puerta sabiendo quien es. ― ¡En la mesa hay unos alfajores!

―Terminé. Mejor anda bañarte. ―dijo levantándose de la cama. En eso llega el rubiecito frente al rubio, llevando un alfajor.

―Perdón…no quise golpearte papá. ―se disculpa, donde Martín le acaricia la cabeza.

―No importa, ya pasó. ¿Querés pasar el próximo mes con pa?

―Sí. ―contesta feliz.

― ¿Qué? ―el chileno se cruza de brazos.

―Dejálo que se quede en mi casa, che. Siempre está con vos.

―Dale ma, si siempre la paso en tu casa. ―apoya.

― ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

―Me gusta, pero también quiero estar con pa.

Derrotado ante la mirada derogada del pequeño, da un suspiro. ―Bueno.

―Gracias.

― ¿Algo más que decir Carlitos? ―pregunta Martín con una sonrisa de lado.

―Que sos la mejor mamá del mundo. ―dice alzando la vista marrona a los del castaño.

Las mejillas se le sonrosan, sintiéndose…extraño, incómodo. Cierra con firmeza los ojos sin dejarse llevar por el instinto maternal bien oculto.

― ¿Te lavaste las manos antes de tocar ese alfajor? ―al parecer ese instinto maternal le ganó, evitando el alago de su hijo.

―Am…―duda mirándose las manos y el dulce― no.

―Para peor estás todo cochino. Te voy a dar un baño ―severo, coge la mano de Carlitos―. Después te bañai' Martín.

―Como digas.

―Y te bañai' esa oveja también.

―Bueno… ¿espera qué? Che, no quiero lavar a la lana esa.

―Beeee~. ―ella yace escuchándolo. Ya no es blanca, es gris con café.

―Está bien…te voy a bañar… ―Martín, resignando, la toma en brazos a darle una buena ducha. Por suerte existen dos baños.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No era lo que yo quería. Lo iba hacer drabble, pero se me alargó como ustedes ven, y quería hacer algo en la perspectiva de Carlitos, que al final no me salió D:. Por cierto, cuando Manu dice "a un rusio" se refiera a Carlitos, que obviamente quiere a los dos rusios (Martín y Carlitos).

Ustedes me dicen si les gustó o no, o tal vez le faltó un poco más.

Saludines, se cuidan! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
